Elsword: One Lonely Nasod, Ten Thousand Demons
by Daeriko
Summary: Dragged into the darkness that is the Demon Realm, Eve, the Code: Ultimate, goes to find her way out of the Elrios version of Hell. (Rated M just in case.)
1. Prologue

**New story yaaaaaaay. Probably gonna be delayed like Dark Elsword- /shot**

 **/flops**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Elrianode, no demons, no Henir Fanatics, no Henir-twisted monsters. Just sunshine and rainbows. Also the giant slab of Henir in the sky as well. The revived sanctuary was restored to its full glory thanks to the El Search Party, who just emerged from the Forgotten Elrian Sanctum. Exhausted from the fight with Chrysalis and themselves, they hobble back to the building they were given to sleep at. Despite being exhausted, they explore themselves as they unlocked more of their potential, as well as wondering how their appearance somehow changed mid-fight with themselves, as well as using a skill they've never had or thought of before.

"We're getting a lot of stares...", Elsword mentioned as he notices the townspeople staring at them. "Do we look funny to them for something?"

Aisha looks around and notices that a lot of females are staring at him. "They're staring at you, idiot."

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Why?", he asks. He then looks down at himself. "Oh, ooooh... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Well it keeps me cool from the summer heat!", he stands up straight with his sword on his right shoulder, then starts leaning to his right as he's too exhausted to stand up straight. "Well I can say the same for you, Aisha. Your clothing is just as revealing."

"Wha-", she looks around and notices a lot of stares from the guys. "Hmph! That just means I look good!", she flaunts. "Gotta thank Angkor for that!"

"I could really go for some Fantasy Shaved Ice... That sounds really good right now..." Rena sighs, then inspects the engraved green markings on her body. "Still, I can feel a new wind within me."

"We've all gotten stronger.", Raven inspects his new blue blade and arm. His new nasod arm looks far more human-like. "I feel more at peace now."

Eve just types away in her hologram computer, with Moby and Remy at her side. "Code: Ultimate, the strongest code a nasod can take. I have achieved it."

"Hmph. Demons are no match for us now.", he inspects his new Phantom Shooters. An upgraded version of his Silver Shooters, the Phantom Shooter consists of two barrels per pistol, as well as a reinforced framing to handle tougher battles. This allows him to shoot faster and faster as well as dishing out much more damage to his enemies.

Ara just chants to herself about becoming stronger and killing more demons, only to break from her trance when Rena mentions Fantasy Shaved Ice. "Huhu, now I want some."

"Sorry if I make all of you sweat... Controlling the raw power of fire is tough, but I'll manage.", Elesis says apologetically. "If only we didn't run out of items during the fight with that...thing, and ourselves.", she sighs.

Add just types away in his hologram computer as well, instead of walking, he sits on Apocalypse, cross-legged. "If I can't have a perfect world... Then I'll create it!"

"Uuuuu! I want Fantasy Shaved Ice now!", Lu exclaims. She then looks at Add's dynamos. "Your dynamos are very... cubey..."

Add looks down at Lu, he then smiles, "Keke, cubes are perfect when it comes to my nasod technology and research. It brings out the strongest of my technological abilities! Also cubes hurt if you think about it."

Ciel inspects his appearance as well as Lu's. He then ponders, wondering why they're dressed like that. He then came to the conclusion that since Lu in the past summoned demons left and right, commanding them to attack and so forth, it was to reference a high ranking military officer. But then he had another thought, a rather strange thought. "...Are we a mothertrucking Jojo reference?"

Rose just silently walks alongside the party, looking at the ground, her black and red conical hat blocking most of her face, leaving only her lips visible. Since she just recently joined, she's only acquainted with them right now, but her mindset may change that later on. Though she lifts her head when Rena mentions Fantasy Shaved Ice.

The only one who isn't tired walks up to the front of the group. "I'll buy us some Fantasy Shaved Ice, if that is what you want.", he then walks off in another direction, his whitish blue hair flowing along, his divine god-like apperance, and stoic but soft attitude, earning himself fangirls around him.

"Ain wait up!", Elsword attempts to run to follow, but manages to only limp-jog.

Everyone follows suit as Eve sits back and waits for the organic party members to grab some shaved ice. She sits and continues typing away, a few minutes have gone by and she sees the group walking towards her with Fantasy Shaved Ice in their hands.

"So good!" Rena squeals in delight after every bite she takes.

"Ah, I can feel myself being energized already.", Elsword takes another bite of his shaved ice.

"Don't eat it too fast or else you'll get brain freeze!", Aisha pokes Elsword's temple as she says that.

"Owww...", Lu holds her head with one hand.

"Brain freeze already?", Ciel pats Lu on the head. Slow down your eating, and I'll bake you cookies later."

As they near Eve, a pool of shadow suddenly appears behind Eve. The shadow springs up into a humanoid figure only to reveal a villain the party fought long ago.

Ara's eyes light up in happiness, sadness, and disturbingly, lust. "Ah, brother Aren~!"

The figure chuckles menancingly, then grabs the tired Eve from behind, locking her in a standing rear choke. Moby and Remy attempts to attack him fail as he sends them away via a dark shockwave. "And who do we have here? The El Search Party. Quite the reunion."

"Ran!", Elsword drops his shaved ice and pulls his sword off of his back and into a fighting stance, sword out front, though he barely holds the stance as his energy and magic reserves are still low.

Eve struggles to free herself from the hold, but to no avail. Ran himself has gotten stronger.

"Nah ah ah. If you come any closer, I'll drag this Nasod Queen into the depths of the Demon Realm. You best stay back.", Ran chuckles. "Though it would be interesting to see what the little Queen is capable of.", he caresses Eve's chin, then smiles sadistically.

Screams could be heard from the townspeople running away from the powered up demon commander. The party ready their weapons, preparing to fight Ran once again, only to see Ran slowly drag Eve into a Gate of Darkness.

"Eve!", Elsword runs towards the gate, trying to reach out to her, but it was too late. She was too deep in the already closing portal.

Eve could see Elsword running towards the portal, arm reaching out, but the image becomes disturbed like a rushing flow of water, then disappears as the gate fades.

Ran lets go of Eve and lets her free fall into a valley of rocks. "Have fun in the Demon Realm.", he then disappears into a black smoke.

Eve falls, only to slow down the fall with her thrusters. She gently lands on the ground. Surrounded by rocks and fire, she looks around to spot...rock and fire. "Moby, Remy, come out.", she attempts to summon her two drones, but nothing happens. "It has appeared my ability to summon nasods has been disabled in some way. I'll have to repair it later."

She then sets out alone.

No fellow nasods.

No El Search Party.

Alone.

Through the depths of the realm.

To find her way out.

* * *

 **Last part felt rushed but bleh :C**


	2. Brimstone

**blorp**

* * *

Walking down the path of burning brimstone that she found, Eve spots a group of demons that has never been seen before. Eve notes their appearance and behavior into her memory, which is that of a skeletal humanoid with a small amount of muscles and no skin. They move slowly and seem to travel in packs, which makes it dangerous to engage alone. Burning it into her memory, she decides to sneak around the demons by crouching and staying out of view behind rocks.

Looking around, she spots a lonely demon just limping along. Thinking, she pulls out one Chung's Silver Shooter from her pocket dimension, as he has Phantom Shooters now. He gave one to Eve, and one to Elsword as gifts. "Thank you for the gift, Chung." She kisses the revolver. "I will use this to test their durability." She aims the revolver at the head of the demon, arms steady, then pulls the trigger.

The demon staggers slightly, then growls in the direction of Eve. The group of demons that was walking along is alerted and stops. Looking in Eve's direction, they turn directions and limp towards Eve, growling nonstop. Spotted, Eve stands up and proceeds to shoot more of the demons in the head. Two shots is all it takes for a demon's head to explode from the revolver's mana bullets. Though some got close, Eve moved away to safe distances from the demons every time they got close.

Once the last demon was killed, Eve inspects the Silver Shooter closely. Perhaps it could be modified and become more effective. Thinking, she attempts to summon her nasod spear, and surely enough, it appears in her hand. "So I can still summon my spears, but not my fellow nasods. Strange." She unsummons the spear and continues down the path, Silver Shooter in hand, aiming out in front of her with one hand. The narrow path had steep mountains of rock surrounding it, making it a two-way path. Eve continued to walk down the path, but thinking she had little time before other demons found her, she started running.

A few minutes have gone by and Eve reaches a fork in the path. One straight, one leading to the left and rises up into a cave. She decides to take the left path, readying her Silver Shooter just in case other demons appear. As Eve neared the cave, she could hear more demons growling randomly. Though she stopped at the mouth of the cave, the demons immediately spotted her and started to rapidly limp towards her. Eve pulls up her Silver Shooter and immediately starts shooting at the demons. As a demon gets close to Eve, she conjures up a nasod spear and swings it at the neck, slicing the head clean off.

Once the last demon has fallen, she wipes off the blood that has splattered onto her and looks around. To her surprise, she spots a desk and a computer at the right side of said cave. The computer was in disrepair, but still worked, and to Eve's surprise, it was of nasod origin. To the right of the computer was a small chibi toy of... her. Eve picks up the toy. The model was that of her of when she first met the Elgang. After looking at the toy, she puts it in her pocket dimension (you know, where she keeps her nasod spears and such) and pulls a wired USB from the back of her head. She plugs the USB into the USB socket of the computer to take a look at the contents. There wasn't much except for a map of the current location. She downloads the map into her memory and unplugs the USB back into her head. Looking at the map data she downloaded, it appears as the path she took leads back to the old path, which seems to go on even further before eventually reaching what looks like a field. Using the information, she starts running out of the other side of the cave, down the path that leads to the main path and continues running towards the field.

Every twenty steps Eve took, there were about two to three demons in her path. She would shoot them down or slice them apart, or both. She found that the most effective way to deal with these demons is to shoot them in the head once, then finish them off with the spear once they've staggered. Once she reached the end of the path, she stopped, only to see four humanoid demons, though these demons appeared more threatening than the earlier demons she fought, having claws and talons, as well as fangs. Their growls were also louder and more intimidating. Stepping forward once, Eve heard a clang. She looked down to see a large firearm on the ground. Though the size of the weapon was comparable to her Atomic Blaster, she had no problem picking it up and holding it despite the weight. Stepping back and out of view from the demons, she inspected the gun. As she has guessed, it was of nasod origins as well. Looking at it more closely, it was a shotgun, one made for combat. she pumped it once, releasing a shell out of the gun onto the ground. "This will do." Eve then runs out into the open field and fires a shotgun shell at the small group of demons, the many pellets hitting two of the demons. The third demon that wasn't hit jumped back and threw a few fireballs at Eve, who moved out of the way quickly and shot a round back at the one who attacked. Eve continued shooting and dodging, but they were persistent. They avoided her shots by swiftly dashing in short bursts around her. As Eve was avoiding their attacks, she tripped on a small metal box that was sitting in the middle of the field. One of the demons took the opportunity to get close, but Eve thought fast and stabbed it with her spear. Tossing the demon away and unsummoning the spear, she looks in the metal box quickly, only to find two pink balls. She frantically picks it up as a demon got close and threw it at the third demon, who was throwing fireballs nonstop. The ball smacked the demon on the face and fell to the ground. The demon growled and was about to throw another fireball when the ball exploded with pink flames spewing from the explosion. Eve then stands up quickly turns and fires a shotgun shell at the last demon's head, blowing it off. With a deep sigh, she picks up the other pink ball and quickly inspects it. It was a grenade of, you guessed it, nasod origins. She studied the grenade for a bit before putting it in her pocket dimension, then programmed it to mass produce the grenades so she'll have an ample supply of grenades whenever she needs it.

* * *

 **I feel like I could make this longer, but I'll just leave it at that. :c**

 ***flops***


End file.
